Agony And Old Lace
by Futakuchi Onna
Summary: Fifty sentences for two homunculi. GreedxLust, mild ScarxLust


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**# 01 - Comfort**

On the eve of her creation, Lust snuck into Greed's quarters, blanket in hand, and he found her in the morning, curled and asleep on his floor.

**# 02 - Kiss**

That first kiss would always be special, because he remembered how it happened just after a kill - her lips, stained cherry red with blood, tasted like iron.

**# 03 - Soft**

Her hair trailed through his hands, and he wondered how they would ever make this work since they - he, with his skin of steel, and she, all soft curves and rounded lines - were just so different.

**# 04 - Pain**

She reveled in it, took a cruel sort of glory from the sensations jarring her nerves, but he never really got how a bullet through the gut could feel good.

**# 05 - Potatoes**

"Eat up," she drawled, tossing the tuber at his head. "You need your strength."

**# 06 - Rain**

Drenching her skin, soaking into her hair and clothes - the water drizzled down slowly, as the world cried for the children they'd taken from it.

**# 07 - Chocolate**

It was something she'd discovered while masquerading as a human, and it amused her endlessly to see how Greed couldn't seem to get enough chocolate.

**# 08 - Happiness**

For her, happiness was a beating heart that could be stopped forever; for him, it was a breath that never would.

**# 09 - Telephone**

She held the arcane device up to her ear, and as a tinny ring sounded on the other end she wondered how much use this thing could really be.

**# 10 - Ears**

"Why," she questioned, "don't you have ears when you're fully transformed?"

**# 11 - Name**

As she danced to music he couldn't hear, as her hips swayed gracefully and her hair curtained in front of her face and her articulate fingers played an invisible piano in midair, she was most definitely her name, roses be damned.

**# 12 - Sensual**

There was always something undeniably sexy about watching his lover slice up mortals with her bare fingernails, but hell if Greed knew why.

**# 13 - Death**

Yes, she'd always come back, and yes, so would he, but it still ached inside to see the other splayed out and gutted.

**# 14 - Sex**

He kind of wanted her just to himself, but then he was Greed and she was Lust, so it'd likely never happen; still, a fellow could hope.

**# 15 - Touch**

Greed hated it when she dreamed of the Ishbalan with the killing arms, and when she did he refused to lay a hand on her after for weeks at a time.

**# 16 - Weakness**

She ran an elongated fingernail down the little boy's cheek, his parents a bloody mess behind them, but in the end she let him live; she always did have a weakness for children.

**# 17 - Tears**

Giggling and hysterical, she dipped her fingers in the ashy remainders of the house and blotted around her eyes, painting false, sooty tears over high cheekbones.

**# 18 - Speed**

It always amazed him, how quickly she could go from playing the part of the smiling mortal girl to slaughtering everything in sight; inside, he sometimes wished he could do it that fast himself.

**# 19 - Wind**

A breeze stirred her hair, and he dropped his jacket over her shoulders, where it landed with a thump and buried her almost completely.

**# 20 - Freedom**

He often wondered what she was like as a human, but when he finally asked, all she would ever say was, "Free."

**# 21 - Life**

If he could be with her forever, even if he could always look and never touch, he would still want to see every moment of her.

**# 22 - Jealousy**

"Why are you jealous of a _human_?" she asked him, and Greed could only reply, "Because."

**# 23 - Hands**

She grinned and grasped his fingers in hers and pulled him out onto that dance floor, and for once in his not-quite-life he let her.

**# 24 - Taste**

Lust laughed and tugged his mouth down to hers, and he tasted alcohol on her lips, but he didn't really care.

**# 25 - Devotion**

"For you," he murmured, "I would give up killing."

**# 26 - Forever**

Well; forever, it seemed, was a very short time, as she kneeled on the concrete in the room he'd died in and breathed in his thick scent for the last time.

**# 27 - Blood**

She returned to the deep woods shrouded in blood and with the smell of death around her, insisting she was fine.

**# 28 - Sickness**

He nursed her to health anyways.

**# 29 - Melody**

The sound her nails made, clicking over the blood-washed tiles, was the best music of all.

**# 30 - Star**

The movie played in black and white, and when he watched it he couldn't help but feel that he should know the curvaceous young woman playing the lead - someone he'd met, long ago, when he was a different person.

**# 31 - Home **

And of course, they'd never be white picket fences, two-and-a-half children and a dog.

**# 32 - Confusion**

When she smiled at him, he sometimes wondered if even she was sure who she really was.

**# 33 - Fear**

The looks of pure terror on the faces of their victims incited an unconquerable hunger in Greed that could only be satisfied by Lust's equally sadistic grins.

**# 34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Sloth always liked to walk in thunderstorms and feel the lightning course through her watery veins, but her sister sin would rather wait out the storm in the arch of a doorway, always keeping sharp eyes out for the familiar tromp of heavy footsteps returning home.

**# 35 - Bonds**

The chimaera, tied as they were, could do nothing but struggle as two creatures of sin rejoiced in the killing of their families.

**# 36 - Market**

Lust ran her fingers overthe lacy wrap, debating whether or not to buy it; eventually, it was discarded as being too antique and nunnish; Greed disagreed, and said it would look lovely, so she went back in secret but it had already been bought.

**# 37 - Technology**

She glanced disdainfully at the gun lying on the floor; bullets would never replace a good, hard, fist through the belly.

**# 38 - Gift**

"I've brung you a head," she slurred drunkenly, dropping her gory prize into his lap.

**# 39 - Smile**

Greed grinned at her, "And it's a lovely one, too; look at the smile..." and he traced the face's cold lips with a sneer.

**# 40 - Innocence**

Gluttony would never understand the sultry looks that passed in hallways between Lust and Greed; but then, Gluttony was rather innocent, in an insane kind of way.

**# 41 - Completion**

She was the sex, and he was the need; they fit like that.

**# 42 - Clouds**

The more she saw the scarred Ishbalan, the more her eyes clouded with sadness, the more her kills faltered and her attention wavered, the harder Greed's skin grew, as he tried to keep the Philosopher's Stone at his core from shattering in sorrow.

**# 43 - Sky**

Sloth once posed a vague theory that, when one of their kind died, perhaps their souls soared upwards into the Heavens, as a sort of repayment for the shit they'd been dealt; Greed certainly hoped it was true for Lust.

**# 44 - Heaven**

It was a silly notion, but she kind of wanted to ascend when she died; perhaps as the way she finally attained humanity, or maybe just to get out of her bloodstained body forever.

**# 45 - Hell**

Anywhere, anytime they were apart; this was Hell to them.

**# 46 - Sun**

Lust was the sun in every way; hair glittering with auburn highlights, dangerously slanted eyes, smooth mouth curling into a seductive smirk - oh, Greed could easily see how the whole world could revolve around such a creature.

**# 47 - Moon**

If Lust was the sun, Greed was the moon, and the best he could do was reflect her radiance for the rest of the world.

**# 48 - Waves**

The ocean crashed through his ears as he flung himself into the water again; drowning in salt, and yet the burning in his eyes was still eclipsed by the burning in his very bones that told him she was his, forever and ever.

**# 49 - Hair**

She was always so picky about it, he remembered, annoyed by the way it curled instead of draped, twined instead of snarled, but Greed thought it fit her just right.

**# 50 - Supernova **

She always knew they'd have a big finish.


End file.
